


Immortals

by SammyAmmy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mates, Slash, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAmmy/pseuds/SammyAmmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero runs away, leaving Kaname besides himself. Eventually Kaname finds Zero, but not the way he was expecting to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals

Kaname moved swiftly through the woods, worriment marring his face. It had only been five days since Zero had run away, yet those five days had dragged on for an eternity. The night was graced with a full moon, which highlighted everything in a soft glow. He sensed Seiren’s aura close by, and decided to signal her over to him.  
“Seiren.” He said calmly. “Please go to the Sun Dorms and secure them. Then go to the Moon Dorms, and instruct them to meet me at the old Kuran mansion.”  
“Of course Kaname-sama.” She said, bowing promptly, then rushing off towards Cross Academy. My sister Yuki had died in the battle against Rido, along with Aidou. Kain had since then left the academy, too depressed to stay in the place where he and his cousin had lived together. Ruka had gone with him, to make sure he didn’t do anything to drastic in his time of grief.  
Takuma, had gone off to live with Sara Shirabuki. They fell in love, and got married against the Council’s wishes. Shiki and Rima had grown as friends and continued to be models, gaining an even more popularity in the fashion world.  
Then there was Zero, beautiful, perfect Zero. He was the center of Kaname’s world, the driving force of his humanity. He was everything Kaname had ever dreamt of or imagined. Kaname and Zero had gotten together during our first year at the academy, growing together over the years. Until ten months ago, when Rido attacked, destroying everything that was good in Kaname’s life. He and Zero had just declared their relationship to their friends, the night before Rido attacked the school. Five days ago, after the battle, Zero left a note on their bed in the Moon Dorm.  
  
_Dear Kaname,_  
_I want you to know that when you read this I will be long gone. You will not find me, and I don’t want you to try. I love you very much, but I think it is time we saw this relationship for what it really is, a teenage fantasy. I’m not good for you anymore, you look so sad every time you glance my way. I can’t stand to see you hurt because of my presence. I want to travel the world and have adventures. You have become a King, and are unable to go gallivanting around the world with me like we had dreamed of during those nights among the stars. I hear the whispers from the Vampire world, they say it is inappropriate for you to have a level E for a lover. I don’t want to be the cause of your people losing their respect for your authority. You will always have my love for you Kaname, but you need a Queen to have heirs with. My love will remain yours for the rest of my days._  
**Forever yours,  
Zero ******

Kaname was a good King, he had fixed the corruption within the government. He had tried to find a way to make Zero immortal, but without any luck. For the last past couple months. They had worked through Yuki’s death together, so it wasn’t her death that was bothering him. Hearing Seiren nearing him, he got ready for any news concerning Zero’s whereabouts.  
“Kaname-sama, I have located Zero.” She rushed out, Kaname tensed in anticipation, ready for his lover to be back in his arms. After Seiren rattled off his coordinates, he took off at supersonic speeds. The quicker he reached him the better. Arriving at the rundown factory in the middle of the forest. Kaname smelled the distinct scent of Zero’s blood. Rushing in to the building, the smell of blood got stronger, mixing in with the smell of rot.  
Crying out when he saw a crumpled form in a dark corner, he had already resigned myself to the truth. Running as fast as he could push myself, he skidded to a halt. Seeing the crimson lifeblood of his Zero spreading across the concrete, brought out a vicious snarl filled with grief and sorrow.  
“…Zero…”  
He sobbed, unable to conceal the raw agonized tone of his voice. He knew his Zero had not been in this world long after he had found the note. He observed Zero’s form, and saw Bloody Rose gripped in Zero’s hand. He carefully pulled it from the lifeless man’s hands, careful not to disturb the body any more than necessary. He raised the gun and shot at the ceiling until the clip ran out, as if giving a shout out to Zero.  
He dropped the gun on the floor, and crumpled across Zero. Sobbing and clenching him. “No, No, No… No you’re not dead, you can’t be dead!” He continued shouting this, rocking back and forth with Zero held in his arms. The rest of his group of friends, stood at the door, silently crying for the loss of their friend, and their King’s lover.  
King Kaname Kuran slowly solidified into a statue, hunching over and guarding his mate for all of eternity. For generations upon generations after, the statue stood as a reminder to guard and cherish your mate.


End file.
